


Golden/ Oro

by ConstanceClaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceClaire/pseuds/ConstanceClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I am to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden/ Oro

GOLDEN  
Sirius took Marlene by her waist placing her over his shoulder, making the punch she was giving only would hit the air. Earning several punchs and insults on his back, he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. The pupils around them didn't stare: in fact, they did, but in a cute and funny way to something usual.  
He mentioned the password to the Fat Lady and placed the girl in a couch near the chimney, and bent down to talk to her.  
-Let's see. What's wrong with you?  
She look unsmiling back to him and made a bubble gum with her chew gum.  
-With me? Nothing at all.  
-C'mon Marls. You don't punch people without reasons.  
She sighed and pulled her hair out of her face.  
-Eliza Bertt says we are dumb.  
-Who?  
-Blonde girls!  
Sirius let out a little laugh because of the girl's indignation.  
-Can't you be serious just for a moment?-asked her with her arms crossed over her chest.  
-That's my name-he told her smiling because of his joke. She stared at him without smiling even more, and he stoped.- Sorry. Marls, you know you are above whatever Eliza Bertt has to say. Trust me, I didn't even know who she was until now.  
-I'm tired of all the prejudices and discrimination! Remember that a few days ago I got detention for shouting in the corridors -he nodded- well, it was because I was defending Dorcas of a group of Slytherins making fun of her skin. Dorcas is beautiful!  
-So are you. You don't have to worry about that. You've shown throughout this six years that you are brilliant: you stand up for what you think it's right, you argue fiercely and talk with freedom. You don't have to worry about your hair or your skin- he took a lock form her blonde hair and shown it to her- Look: it's gorgeous. It looks like gold through light. You are gold to me, Marls.  
She looked at him sweetly, and took his face between her hands, caressing his smooth and shaven skin. She ran her thumbs over his cheekbones and kissed him softly.  
-I love you.  
-I love you more. And anything can ever make you think you are not important.

                            

ORO  
Sirius tomo a Marlene de la cintura elevandola sobre su hombro, haciendo que el puñetazo que estaba a punto de dar golpeara solo al aire. Ganandose varios insultos y golpes en la espalda, caminó hasta la sala comun de Gryffindor. Los alumnos a su alrededor no miraban; en realidad, si lo hacian, pero con esa mirada de ternura o gracia hacia algo usual. Mencionó la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y deposito a la chica en un sillon junto a la chimenea y se agacho a su altura.  
-Veamos, ¿que te ocurre?  
Ella miro seria e hizo un globo con el chicle que mascaba.  
-¿A mi? Nada.  
-Vamos Marls, tu no le pegas a cualquiera sin motivo.  
Ella suspiro y alejo el cabello de su cara.  
-Eliza Bertt dijo que somos tontas.  
-¿Quienes?  
-¡Las muchachas rubias!  
Sirius lanzo una carcajada suave ante la indignacion de la chica.  
-¿No puedes estar serio ni un momento?-pregunto ella cruzando los brazos.  
-Ese es mi nombre-dijo él sonriendo ante su propia broma. Ella lo miro aun mas seria, y el paro de reir.- Lo siento. Marls, tu sabes que estas por encima de lo que diga Eliza Bertt. Creeme, yo ni siquiera sabia quien era hasta hace un momento.  
-Sirius, ¡Estoy harta de los prejucios y la discriminación! ¿Recuerdas cuando hace unos dias obtuve una detencion por gritar en el pasillo?-él asintió- Bueno, estaba defendiendo a Dorcas de un grupo de Slytherins que se reían de su color de piel. ¡Dorcas es hermosa!  
-Tambien tu lo eres. No tienes que preocuparte. Has demostrado a lo largo de estos seis años que eres brillante: defiendes lo que crees correcto, argumentas con fiereza, y hablas con libertad. No tienes que preocuparte por como es tu cabello ni tu piel- tomó un mechon de detras de su oreja y se lo enseñó- Mira: es precioso. Parece oro por como brilla a la luz. Tú eres oro para mí, Marls.  
Ella lo miro con dulzura y tomó su cara entre sus manos, acariciando la piel tersa y recien afeitada de él. Paso sus pulgares por sus pómulos marcados y lo besó suavemente.  
-Te amo.  
-Yo mucho mas. Y nada tiene que hacerte sentir que no importas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, my first post here. I really love this couple and I think there isn't that much fics from it. I am from a latinamerican country so I like to post the fic in English and the translatiom in Spanish. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
